Imperfectly Perfect
by TheirVoice
Summary: Brick loved how perfect she was, but loved how imperfectly perfect she was more.


_"I saw that you were perfect and so I loved you._

 _Then I saw that you were not perfect_

 _and I loved you even more."_

"... And that is why I, Blossom Utonium, would make the perfect Student Body President." Blossom's voice through the century old television that Brick's AP English had. She finished the crappy recording with one of her dazzling smiles that many have fawned over. From all around him, Brick heard muffled voices talk highly of his counterpart. He was sure she would get the position for sure. Not just because her rivals were Princess Morebucks, whom everyone disliked, or that loser Dexter O'Reily*.

She would win, because she's perfect.

A long time ago, Brick would have cut his teeth and rolled his eyes at the display of affection for his counterpart. His heart would shrivel with jealousy, his stomach would churn with hatred. However, Brick had come to not only respect his other half but to love her as well. Instead his heart pounded with pride for her, and his stomach became infested with butterflies. He agreed with the faint words of his classmates as they said she was a shoe in. Only people who were blind or brainwashed would vote otherwise.

Brick tuned out the rest of the noise around him as he just stared at the frozen picture of Blossom as she smiled to her school. He couldn't believe just how beautiful she was. Simply beautiful. for the occasion, she were light eye-shadow and liner, maybe mascara too, but he wasn't sure considering her eyelashes were always so full. On her usual days, Blossom's face was bare. Brick liked it that way. She was naturally perfect.

He wouldn't even get started on what he thought about her tight sweater she wore for the crisp September weather.

He wasn't sure how she did it. How she just stepped into a room and became a fire that lit so warm and bright that it attracted everyone around her. Her head was always held high and her posture was always straight. When she spoke, she looked that person directly in their eyes. Her expressions were always genuine. Never did she turn away from anyone in distress.

Don't get him wrong, Bubbles and Buttercup were peaches too, but they couldn't compare to their older sister.

"Hey Brick." He turned from the old screen and looked at Mike Believe who sat behind him for the class. "You think Blossom is going to win?" He asked. In his eyes danced excitement for his old friend but a tiny bit of doubt.

Brick nearly scoffed, but held back as he replied, "Of course." Mike nodded and turned back to his long-time girlfriend, Robin. Said girl smiled at Brick's answer, clearly having the same confidence for her neighbor. Brick than faced back to the T.V, only to be disappointed that they had started the entire campaign over. Blossom was the last to speak, and by that time he would be in AP Chemistry. So, he turned to look outside.

Ten years ago, when he and his brothers were seven, they had been moved out of their Juvy cell and into the home of the Mayor's assistant. The woman's love for children, and her inability to have her own, spurred her to reach out to the boys. She would adopt them, give them a home in her border line mansion estate, and raise them with love and nurturing. Of course, they rebelled, but found themselves actually developing an attachment to the woman. Never had hey been loved like that and they liked it. This caused their hearts to soften as well.

No more, did they feel the need to cause destruction.

It was awkward at first with the Puffs. Buttercup always kept them at a distance with her wall of distrust and Bubbles was too scared to be anywhere near them when her sisters weren't around. Surprisingly, Blossom was the only one who seemed comfortable around them. She even helped tutor them and catch them up with school at the beginning. Brick had imagined that she would be the toughest to get close to, but it was only a matter of weeks before Brick could honestly say that she had become his best friend.

She was just too perfect.

Eventually, Buttercup and Bubbles loosened up. Around the age of thirteen, Boomer got the courage to ask Bubbles out. Butch tried to deny his obvious feelings for Buttercup, but couldn't hold it in anymore after a valentine dance that caused him to get jealous and nearly destroy the gym. Brick and Blossom had remained just friends through Middle School and some of High School... He figured he wouldn't have a chance with someone like her. Her perfection intimidated him. But he was so fucking in love with her, it was just ridiculous.

It wasn't until Sophmore year that Brick finally saw a new side of Blossom.

The bell rang overhead and his classmates rushed out of the room. Brick simply stood and gathered his things and turned in his ballot for the elections. His teacher nodded and gave him a farewell. In the hall, he ran into Bubbles and Boomer who were both excited over Blossom campaign. Brick smiled when he heard that their entire fourth hour claimed to vote for Blossom. Quickly though, they ended their gathering and headed to next period. He only had two minutes left.

When he finally settled, Brick listened to his Chemistry instructor lecture and than began on their project. His brain worked on auto pilot as his thoughts drifted back to October two years ago.

It was the night of the Homecoming dance, and Brick had failed to ask his other half to the dance. It disgusted him on how big of a coward he was. However, he had heard from Buttercup that Blossom had planned to stay home. He found this odd as his counterpart was always in the center of functions. He quickly made his way to her house and didn't even bother to knock. He had stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the faintest of sobs come from upstairs. Recognizing Blossom's voice, Brick had darted into her room and was shocked at he saw.

Blossom was completely dressed up, including her hair and make up. She would have looked perfect if it hadn't been for the fact that her make-up had been smeared by tears and her dress had been dirtied by god knows what... or that she was sitting the middle of her recently destroyed room. She had gasped and tried to hide herself from him, but failed... She didn't realize that she had actually come out of hiding...

He could know see her true self.

Her sad, depressed... imperfect self.

Blossom had been held on such a high pedestal that no one could see her choking on the thin air or hear her crying for help. It was only a matter of seconds before Brick scooped her up in his arms and soothed her as she sobbed. She clung to him.

"I'm sorry." She had sobbed. "I'll be better soon. I'll be perfect again. I promise."

The words had broken his heart. He turned her face so they were only inches apart. He kissed her. As he kissed her, he sent passionate signals to her. He told he loved her. He told her it was okay. He told her he still saw her as perfect. All in one kiss.

When she was done, she cleaned up. Wearing a sweater and jogging pants, no make-up and her hair thrown in a messy bun, Brick was taken away with how beautiful she was. They left to get some food and brought it back to her house. For the rest of the night they talked and laughed and cuddled.

He had found that she was imperfect that night... and to him that made her so much more perfect in a way.

"Ah, Miss Utonium. I was wondering if you would be present for this class." Brick's head snapped in the direction of the door to see his beautiful girl friend smiling at their teacher and handing him their note. She then looked at him and he felt a stupid grin come across his face. She instantly made her way to him and sat in the next seat.

"Hello, Handsome." She greeted as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "What did you think?" Brick returned the kiss and leaned his head in his hands, staring at her.

"You did great, but I could tell you were slightly nervous." He answered honestly and received a small chuckle.

"Slightly? God, I was such a mess before the recording. I thought I was going to vomit."

"You held yourself together very well."

"I was imagining that I was saying my speech to you." She confessed shyly and cutely. Brick was pleased to hear that and gave her a small kiss on the lips to tell her.

"It was perfect."

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading! Until Next Time!**


End file.
